


you're home

by unbalancedlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbalancedlove/pseuds/unbalancedlove
Summary: mark says i missed you in a hundred different ways





	you're home

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself 😔

mark hasn’t been himself lately.

or maybe donghyuck has been gone for too long. whichever way it is, something is very off. just this morning, he crawled into donghyuck’s bed and wrapped his entire body around him like a koala.

it’s nice. mark stinks in the morning because he doesn’t shower before going to bed, but donghyuck is so used to it that his nostrils have blocked his scent at this point in their relationship. so it’s just that heavy sleepy feeling and his boyfriend’s legs tangling with his.

he’s only fully aware of what’s happening when mark’s body starts to feel too hot under the blanket, and donghyuck squirms uncomfortably in his drenched pajamas.

“hyung? are you okay?” he’s always the one sneaking to mark’s room, ignoring doyoung’s threats to ban him forever. mark must be going through something serious for him to do something like this. a fever sounds like the most plausible explanation. 

“yeah, totally,” he yawns in response, pulling donghyuck closer like he’s going to slip from under him any second.

“why are you here then?”

mark looks annoyed that he’s being forced to talk this early in the morning. he can’t even be bothered to open his eyes.

“you’re here.”

 

he leaves before jaehyun wakes up (as if jaehyun would care), and they don’t mention it again for the rest of the day. 

that’s the thing about mark, he either talks too much or says nothing at all. donghyuck finds it hilarious that he missed him so much that he can’t even say anything. on his first night home (because his home is where mark is), mark pulled him into a long kiss before he got the chance to drop his luggage on the floor but couldn’t even utter the words ‘miss you’ and maintain eye contact at the same time.

donghyuck wishes he would use his words sometime soon, because he’s getting tired of pretending he doesn’t notice mark staring at him throughout the entire concert staff meeting that afternoon. it’s like he thinks donghyuck is an illusion that might evaporate at any second.  _ for the love of god mark lee, at least blink. _

“hands,” he whispers to mark when he appears by his side in a flash and slips an arm around his waist, hovering dangerously low, as they’re walking out. smothering him with physical affection in the privacy of their dorm is one thing, but doing it in the company building is another matter entirely. 

“you’re here,” mark says again, bumping their heads together lightly. donghyuck could swear that he caught him take a whiff. sniffing him like a dog.

“and you’re very observant,” donghyuck replies cheekily. “but maybe save it for when we get home?”

mark doesn’t let go, even when he hears two staff members giggle behind them. donghyuck’s face burns in embarrassment. 

the truth is, their time apart hasn’t been easy on him either, and every touch from mark nowadays feels brand new. it’s like they haven’t spent the past year exploring each other after donghyuck’s finally had enough of his best friend’s obliviousness to his feelings and kissed him.

it’s exciting but also dangerous because once he gets a taste he won’t be able to stop himself. not to mention that-

“mark! haechan! hurry up, we have a recording session for the rest of the day!”

they’re so busy they can barely even breathe in each other’s directions.

 

they steal a little moment of intimacy at the back of the van past midnight, when all their schedules for the day finally end.

donghyuck has his boyfriend pressed against the window, stealing tiny quiet kisses and pulling back before mark could take it a step further. everyone else is already asleep, or at least pretending to for their sake. 

he loves loves loves when mark is like this, sleepy and tired and affectionate, his eyes closed but still managing to find donghyuck every time, drawn to him like a magnet. donghyuck doesn’t know how he survived months without this. the long night calls where mark would slip between english and korean because he’s not awake enough to remember which language he’s supposed to speak in were perfect, but they just weren’t enough.

maybe he could get him to talk about how much he missed him, now that he’s got mark all soft with his guard down. doesn’t matter which language.

“can’t you calm down?” he giggles. “looks like you really missed me.”

“here,” is all mark says in return, and donghyuck is filled with irritation. this bullshit again? he gets it. yes, he’s back, now can he finish processing that so they could move on to something else?

“what?” he asks, exhausted and already pulling away. he’s just about ready to choke him now.

“the dorm, we’re already here.”

donghyuck turns pink, and not because he was kissing his boyfriend inside a packed van.

 

instead mark spends the next few days saying i miss you in a hundred different ways.

he says it with a small but fond smile when they listen back to donghyuck’s verses in the studio. he says it when he laughs a little too hard at a terrible joke that donghyuck made that everyone else decided to ignore. he says it when he silently pushes an earbud into donghyuck’s ear to let him know that he’s listening to one of  _ their _ songs (they have a lot of those).

and he says it with goodnight kisses and a few extra seconds of lingering before letting go of donghyuck’s hand.

donghyuck would be satisfied with it all. he would be fine receiving this much affection from his boyfriend if he didn’t know him and didn’t understand that there is something on his mind, some constipated feelings that refuse to come out.

“would you just say it already?” he’s resting his head on mark’s shoulder after a particularly grueling day of practice.

mark doesn’t miss a beat. “fine, i’m sorry i said that the pudu looks like you.”

“not that, you idiot.” donghyuck twists his neck so he could look mark in the eyes, and mark responds by leaning in to kiss him.

“woah,” he flinches back. “not here.” there was a group of trainees swarming taeyong and asking him for advice today. he doesn’t trust these kids not to gossip.

mark sighs. it’s a deep frustrated sound. “force of habit.”

“you’re thinking about something.” it sounds more like an accusation, and mark responds appropriately, because he starts scratching the back of his neck like he always does when he’s nervous. “i can hear the cogs in your giant head turning. just tell me.”

“how many places have we done it in?”

donghyuck is bewildered. here he thought that mark was going to unleash something sappy on him again. he clears his throat and lowers his voice. “your room, my room, an airplane bathroom, the living room couch….uh, i don’t know, we’re pretty boring.”

they haven’t really done anything since he got back, now that donghyuck thinks about it. he’s managed to keep his hands out of mark’s pants for longer than he thought he would, and mark didn’t make a move on him first so now they’re stuck in this weird limbo where they’re acting like they’ve never fucked before. not like they have enough alone time to do it anyway.

“but never a practice room….”

“are you making a suggestion or an observation?” he teases. 

he can’t say that he hasn’t thought of it before, holding mark back as everyone leaves, pushing him against the mirror, spreading his thighs-

anyway. he’s thought about it a lot. even before they got together.

mark gulps. “neither. you wanted to know what was on my mind and i’m telling you.”

 

soon donghyuck realizes that mark also said  _ i want you _ in a million different ways.

in the way he tries to deepen every innocent kiss, and in the way he stares at him with hooded eyes across a crowded room, and in the way he held him tight that morning when he snuck into his bed.

mark isn’t too embarrassed to tell him he missed him. he’s too embarrassed to ask donghyuck to fuck him.

was he the only person blind to the intense horny energy that mark has been radiating? he can only pray that no one else has noticed, especially with how blatantly obvious mark’s been this entire time. 

and that horny energy proves to be infectious, because now all he can think of is how much he missed the feeling of fucking mark, of mark fucking him, of having mark in his mouth.

he’s also jealous of mark’s right hand because it has probably gotten more action in the past week than he has in the past few months.

so he grabs into mark’s arm tightly when they’re walking through the airport that night and whispers to him that he completely understands.

mark only clears his throat and looks straight ahead.

 

he still won’t say anything the morning of donghyuck’s grand return at the concert. 

he stops by donghyuck’s room while their manager is downstairs having breakfast, and instead of saying good morning he takes a firm grip of his waist and kisses him.

donghyuck, his mind still clouded with sleep and all the filthy thoughts from yesterday, doesn’t try to hold him back this time. he grips into mark’s shoulders and sighs as he brings him closer. 

“why are you here?” he asks like he doesn’t know the answer. he loves listening to mark reaffirm his feelings for him.

“i woke up and you were the first thing on my mind,” mark answers bluntly, honestly. “you’re really back.”

“it’s been almost a month, hyung,” donghyuck smiles. “and you still haven’t said it.”

“said what now?” mark is as in love with donghyuck as he is dense. it’s equal parts frustrating and endearing.

“tell me you missed me.” donghyuck sounded smug and confident in his mind, but when the words come out of his mouth they’re drenched in neediness. 

mark pulls away, confused. “did i not tell you?”

he responds with a tiny shake of his head, feeling stupid and embarrassing now. he just had to ruin their early morning makeout session like that.

“isn’t it obvious? i missed you so much it was hard to sleep, it’s why i always called you so late into the night. you’ve always been such a big part of my life, even before we started dating, and it was hard for me to remember how to live without you there with me all the time. i missed you today when i woke up and had to come here straight away.”

“we should ask the manager if we can switch roommates,” is all donghyuck can say in return.

“you think?” mark laughs. “i’m sorry i’m so shitty at words. i feel like i have so much on my mind that i can’t even begin to say it.”

his eyes are wide and he looks genuinely helpless and distressed, and donghyuck can’t help but feel endeared. “i know, baby. you’re good. you can throw whatever random combination of words that comes into your mind at me and i’ll know exactly what you’re trying to say. that’s what best friends turned boyfriends are for.”

“i can’t tell if i’m being insulted or not.”

“i’m saying that i love you,” donghyuck clarifies. “and we need to talk about something more important.” 

he slowly looks down, and mark understands where the conversation is headed right away.

“w-we don’t really have to have sex in the practice room-”

“it’s been a while though, hasn’t it?” donghyuck asks in a low voice. “you know how i got through it? i always thought about when we shared a hotel room right after we got together and i rode you for the first time, about your face as you thrust into me and watched me come.”

he knows exactly what to say to push mark’s buttons, and he could swear he could feel his heart stop. “donghyuck-”

“why didn’t you say anything?” ugh, there it is again. that obnoxious needy voice that he didn’t know he had in him at all.

mark stumbles back into the bed, his knees probably weak after what donghyuck just said to him. “i don’t know, i just kept overthinking everything. plus, you’re injured-”

“I broke my leg, mark lee, not my dick.”

mark huffs in exasperation, unable to argue with that solid logic. “why can’t you make the first move then?”

“i’m about to, idiot.” he gets down on his knees, and mark’s breath hitches in his throat.

donghyuck grabs on the waistband of his sweatpants and pulls it down. the sight of mark’s visible erection against his boxers makes his heart race, but he ignores it and focuses on his thighs instead.

he kisses the inside of his thighs, sucking and licking and relishing the way mark’s legs shake as he spreads himself wider for him. donghyuck looks up to see that his eyes are closed and his long fingers are gripping tightly into the sheets. he thinks about how much he missed having them inside of him but then chases the thought out of his mind and gets back to work. they don’t have time for that now.

mark is so cute and so sensitive and overreacts to everything that donghyuck does to him. the first time they got a step further than kissing donghyuck wrapped his hand around his dick and he came undone in a few quick strokes. mark felt embarrassed and wouldn’t stop apologizing but donghyuck was so flattered, and mark made it up to him a hundred times over in the months that followed that he didn’t care.

he finally pulls his boxers down, letting them hang around mark’s knees (too impatient to get them all the way down), and his dick greets him with a tiny bounce.

“a nutritious breakfast,” mark suddenly says, and donghyuck looks up at him with the most offended expression he could muster.

“you fucking dork, you know i could stop right now and leave you like this right?”

“you’re laughing!” his boyfriend is confident that he would never leave his erection unattended. rightfully so.

“it’s a confused laugh! don’t get it twisted!”

mark falls back into the bed, exposing more of his stomach underneath his ratty old t-shirt. “finish me off already.”

“so whiny,” donghyuck teases. but he’s happy mark is finally using his words. he wants to ask mark how many times he jerked off while thinking of this exact scenario, he wants mark to tell him exactly how he’d like to donghyuck to fuck him after the concert, he wants to hear mark chant his name. he wants to ask for so much but he can’t hold himself off for much longer. he’s waited way too long for this.

donghyuck starts with an experimental lick along the shaft, testing for mark’s reaction, smirking when a surprised groan slips out between his lips before fully taking him into his mouth.

mark is bigger than he remembers, and he has to adjust himself a little before fully establishing a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down as mark is reduced to a string of quiet moans. he thrusts himself up slightly as he comes into the warm wetness of donghyuck’s mouth.

donghyuck swallows and lets go with a faint pop, wiping the drool along the corners of his lips with the hem of his shirt. he likes to pull back and look at the masterpiece that is his boyfriend post-orgasm. still shaking slightly, breathing heavily, looking down at him like he’s a god. 

he lays down next to him. their eyes meet and they share a gentle kiss, letting mark taste himself on his lips. 

mark is a wreck, but he still pushes his hand down donghyuck’s pants and lazily strokes him to completion. donghyuck comes quietly, with a shudder.

“gross, i need to shower,” he groans, but none of the muscles of his body cooperate. he drags himself closer to mark, who takes his hand out and uses it to bring him closer by his waist. even more gross. donghyuck looks up at him, his eyes are closed. total bliss.

“i’ve literally never seen you look so at peace.”

“i can die happy now,” mark whispers. 

and what donghyuck hears is another  _ i missed you _ .

**Author's Note:**

> im so embarrassed bc this is my first stab at writing nct smut ghjbtgbthgbthtbg but thanks for reading ♡♡♡!!!!
> 
> please let me know what you think on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/puppylove) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/demonyukhei)!


End file.
